República de Pennsilvania
|- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" |A map of the República de Pennsilvania. |- | colspan="2" |'Capital' |Los Angeles, PA |- | colspan="2" |'Languages' |Spanish, Susquehannock, Lenaphochkon |- | colspan="2" |'Government' |Proprietary colony, Democracy |- | colspan="2" |President | |- | - |1509-1525 |''Juan Del La Warr'' |- | - |1525-1539 |''Jorge Del Santaigo'' |- | - |1539-1565 |''Hernado Cruz'' |- | - |1565-1581 |''Anna Domingo'' |- | - |1581-1603 | Jorge Santchez I |- | - |1603-1649 |''Jorge Santchez II'' |- | - |1649-1654 |''Santa Patrica'' |- |- |1654-1676 |''Marco Percolo I'' |- |- |1676-1681 |''Marco Percolo II'' |- | colspan="2" |'Legislature' |Pennsilvania Provincial Assembly |- | colspan="3" |'History' |- | - |Concesión de tierras a Juan Del La Warr |May 17, 1509 |- | - |Treaty of Maridid (1567) |September 3, 1567 |- | colspan="2" |'Currency' |Spanish dollar |- | colspan="2" |'Today part of' |Providence of Pennsylvania (1681-1783) United States (1783-1905) República de Delaware (1905-2015) |} The '''República De Pennsilvania '''also known as '''Pennsilvania Colony '''which founded by Juan Del La Warr in May 17, 1509. He named the Delaware River to remenbrence to him. The Capital City of República de Pennsilvania is Los Angeles, PA. The Spanish Controlled before England. Los Angeles grew in the following years to 50,000. Some conqued Centralia, PA (which now Columbia County) and Sao Pottstown, PA (in Montgemery County) to make for land. Centralia was est. in 1534 and the only city in República de Pennsilvania in the Appahachain Mountain near the Sierra Delaware which borders west of Centralia. In 1557 they gave independent from Spain to part of the new nation also knows Los Delaware. The Native America warn them that an unknown ship is landing in Jamestown, VA in 1607. The Bristh claimed Boston, MA and Providence, RI between 1620-1642. New Amsterdam (New York) was also by the European. A big forest that they named in the República de Pennsilvania called Filadelfia in 1645. The british sees the Spanish as a theats. In May 27, 1645 the Battle of Centralia happend between England and Ecuador. President Jorge Santchez II has a hero named Lorenzo de Rey who fought the British. Santa Patrica made peace to Brtish and Spansh to shard the land. Today República de Pennsilvania is what called Los Delaware Valley. Meaning of the Name '''República de Pennsilvania '''mean Republic of Pennsylvania in spanish. Los Angeles, PA is the only city in the Los Delaware Valley that remain the flag of the República de Pennsilvania near Celiberty Hotel. Most hispanic do believe the flag meaning the remembrance of Juan Del La Warr in the Los Delaware Valley. They informed that combination of Penn and silvania in spanish that Juan named before William Penn came. Goverment The goverment in the República de Pennsilvania is Democrancy to able to choose the president. The president can also do monarcy but some dosen't want to do monarcy. Most poiltal order to be a president that it need Coloinc. Coloinc is lower than Prime Mister that coloinc do the order with the doucement. Prime Minter is the Alternent of the securtery of the county. The Vice president helps the president to its job. The Presdent made it job to do the honor of the country. Coloinc is the powerful level of all the goverment of República de Pennsilvania. Relation to Native American The Relationship to Native American is that the Native American warn them that the british are coming. They secured the ocean for the county of República de Pennsilvania from England. They treats the spanish nicely. They help and build the life of nature in Los Angeles, PA. They see the british are coming.